Until I fade Away
by XIXDeadGirlXIX
Summary: 17-year-old Aoyagi Ritsuka, Japan's smartest student; stumbles upon an injured barn owl and decides to take it home. His life will be forever changed. AU. full summary inside.


My latest Loveless fanfic, I think the last time that I posted something was over a year ago and I've been wanting to write this for quite some time.

0oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00o

**Until I fade Away -**

Aoyagi Ritsuka, A boy of 17 and smartest student in the entire district of Japan has everything going for him or so it seems. He was abused by his mother throughout his childhood until he was 14 when she was put into a asylum after being proven insane. Ritsuka was sent to live with his closest friend Yayoi since he had no known family members. He grew up a quiet teen, frail but tall, By the time he entered high school he was the only student with his cat ears still intact (even Yayoi had lost his ears to his girlfriend Yuiko).

Three weeks into Junior year, Yuiko finds a article in the news paper and shows it to Ritsuka and Yayoi. The article describes one of the genetic labs in Tokyo has been shut down and that a few of the genetically enhanced hybrids have gotten lose and are now roaming the streets of the city.

0oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00o

**Until I fade Away**

**Chapter One**

**Evil Angel **

_Put me to sleep evil angel_

_Open your wings evil angel_

0oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00o

"I've read things about these hybrids" Ritsuka stated after reading the article that Yuiko had shown Yayoi and him. "Last week I hacked into the main database of all the genetic labs in Japan and found out that in the next fifty or so years they are planning to use these hybrids in the military and they will be up for sale as body guards." He crossed his arms and leaned farther back into the booth seat that he and his friends had been seated at in the restaurant they were in.

Yayoi's face soured slightly before he responded "That's not right!" He said in a harsh whisper "We all know that the hybrids used to be human before they were turned. It's sick not giving them a choice on what they want to do."

Yukio whom was still scanning the article pointed something out to her two best friends "Look at this right here" She said beginning to read " 'A reward of nine hundred million yen will be rewarded to each individual whom brings in a hybrid; Dead or Alive.' " Yuiko shook her head in disgust, her pink pigs tails flopping about. "Society is crumbling on the very base it stands on." Yayoi sighed miserably.

Ristuka grabbed his coat and stood up "I've got to get going guys, It's getting dark out and I have an exam tomorrow." He said pulling on his tan trench coat. "Okay, see you tomorrow then?" Yayoi asked as Yukio got up and nearly strangled Ritsuka in a hug as Yayoi decided on just giving his friend a not so suffocating embrace. Ritsuka nodded "Yup, Bye guys." he said heading for the restaurant door and ventured out into the cold December night.

He always took a short-cut through a park to get to his apartment building faster. He buried his hands deep into his pockets and shivered slightly from the cold 'I've got to learn to bring gloves with me or my hands are going to freeze off on me one of these days.' He thought to himself as he walked.

Rounding the corner of a path in the park something hit Ritsuka in the back of the head, he heard a pained screech upon impact. He rubbed the back of his head uttering a curse word before looking down on the ground to see what had hit him.

He uttered a soft gasp when he saw a winter white barn owl flopping miserably on the ground. _'I thought they were only native to the UK, what would one be doing_ _here?' _He questioned himself. Knowing that he couldn't just leave the poor creature to fend for itself, he scooped the fragile bird up in his arms astonished that it hadn't bitten him.

Ritsuka examined the bird a little more closely and noticed that it's right wing was broken and on that broken wing was a black patch of feathers that took on the shaped of a butterfly. "That's odd" He thought out loud causing the owl to chirp at him questioningly. He looked down at the lovely creature in his arms "Come on, I'll take you back to my place and get your wing fixed up." He said as said bird fell asleep.

Ritsuka entered his apartment and set the now awake owl on his kitchen table and ran into the bathroom looking for some gauze wrap. While searching her could have sworn that he heard a man speaking but shrugged it off as an effect of over exhaustion.

Ritsuka left the bathroom gauze in hand and headed for the kitchen. He looked up upon entering and would of fallen over if he had not caught himself of the door frame. There before him sitting on one of the chairs was a man of unspeakable beauty, his hair flaxen blond and flowed just past his shoulders, skin of ivory, and eyes of smoldering ash blue. He sat cradling his enormous injured wing while the other was arched and shielded half his body from view, Though his wings were of pure white with the butterfly marking and feathers still intacted the had taken on a sort of reptilian form; No, not reptilian Dragon.

The blond man looked up and smiled at Ritsuka "Thank you for taking me in, I probably would have died if you hadn't done such a deed. " His voice was low and elegant, seductive even; though he wasn't trying to be. Ritsuka however could only stand in shock and fear as one thought screamed at him in his mind.

"_He's a hybrid!"_

0oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00oO00o

Reviews make me happy and gets you new chapters!


End file.
